


A Beached Man

by LeonAndHisBeautifulAss



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Higgs being Higgs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonAndHisBeautifulAss/pseuds/LeonAndHisBeautifulAss
Summary: Higgs wasn't very impressed with the porter; unable to see what see saw in him. He was stone-faced and a loner, not very talkative either. The only one he seemed to regularly talk to, was that little Bridge Baby that rested on his belly.But the encounter at the port drastically changed his view on the short man. Nothing had went the way he wanted, and he left feeling worse than he arrived. The feeling setting deep into the pit of his stomach and refusing to go away.Little did he know that he'd never be the same after meeting the man at port.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What's up dudes, Bae here with another hyper fixation and a fic that I actually have almost all written. Me and my pal Cry where talking over a few things and a few VERY lovely ideas came to fruit. This couldn’t have been born with out them!
> 
> Fanart has been made but it contains spoilers, so ill link them when the chapter comes around.
> 
> You'll have to wait for the twist ending that'll come around, so stay tuned and don't forget to leave a comment.
> 
> Fixed the first chapter, add a few more things that i had initially left out. seems more whole B). Next chapter will be longer lmao.

Sometimes Higgs wondered why Amelie went to all the trouble for that porter, Sam Porter. A man with a name that set his destiny, to deliver packages. The irony would have been hilarious if that was his true last name, but she had told him his real last name was Bridges. Equally ironic to be named after the company you’d end up working for. Higgs felt a little sorry for the man in that regard. Only for a little while, there were more important things to pay attention to than the upbringing of his quarry.

He’d also wondered why Amelie had set him up to the task, to watch this itty bitty porter walk all of the continent to deliver precious medicines and oh so important materials for preppers. Sam hadn’t even made it to the port yet, taking his sweet time delivering everything that everyone could need. People practically throwing him praise for walking with heavy stuff upon his back. Higgs thought it was sad; afraid little people hiding in bunkers all their lives, needing others to bring them the things they needed. 

You couldn’t keep him in a bunker if you tried. 

The porter barely even seemed to sleep, all go go go. Higgs couldn’t even get a bit of rest. Then again why sleep when all you have is nightmares?

Sam Porter Bridges was a walking talking idol of motivation and hard work. It made him tired just thinking about it. A false mission to a blind man. 

So he was relegated to following him, body hidden between dimensions, while he journeyed. Boy was it a work out Higgs had never experienced, climbing up harsh terrain and through deep water. All the while the BB unit was giggling away as Sam babbled to it aimlessly. Hands cradling the BB and giving the thick glass a few knocks, to which the BB attempted to pat along. 

It was endearing, in a ‘humanizing equipment that you’ll end up torching down the line’ sort of way. However it did show him that Sam Porter Bridges didn’t have a huge stick up his ass. Only a moderate one. 

Though things got interesting when Sam finally got his ass to the port. The porter casually delivering packages to the distro-centre and taking a snooze break. As if he wasn’t keeping someone waiting, a very important someone at that. Higgs ended up taking a bit of a break himself, all this waiting was making him real hungry, and heated himself up some grub. Not the cryobites, he wouldn’t even eat those if he was dying.

It was midday by the time Sam reappeared in the mouth of the building. Higgs pulled himself up from his lounging position on the roof to prepare. He couldn’t kill him, the best part of being a repatriate; he was itching to flex the one power he’d been holding back. He could feel all the BTs crawling under his skin, begging him to be let loose. He’d only ever tried it once, when he needed to corral the people in the city. The large BT had done a great job, if at the expense of a few people; BT’s didn’t really understand much passed one main objective. 

Too simple of a creature, based more on instinct than layers of thought. 

His skin crawled the moment he summoned the tar, a feeling he never got quite used to in all his time with this power. Sam Porter stood a few yards in front of him, ordradek pulsing as it stared down at the tar. Bodies bubbled up from the black brackish liquid, grasping the smaller man as if trying to pull him under.

“The name’s Higgs, the particle of God that permeates all existence.” He introduced himself, dipping into a coy bow. He watched with glee as Sam flinched his gaze away from the bodies to him, Higgs could practically smell the fear and uncertainty from where he was. He grinned behind his mask, teeth bared. 

He saw a flash off in the distance, sitting atop the distribution centre’s roof was little miss Fragile herself. She shied away from him when his gaze settled on her, umbrella dipping to hide her face. Still as skittish as she had always been.

“So, she dragged you into all this?” He nodded his head to her, watching as Sam turned to look at her. Fragile looked away, not so willing to face the man’s gaze. 

Higgs appeared in front of Sam, the man jumping away only to be held held by the BT’s at his feet. He leaned in, taking in the man. Plain faced and oh so stoic even as his fear was heavy in the air. He breathed him in, smelling the hint of sea salt and burned wood upon him. Sam’s face recoiled in disgust, turning away from him with his lips curled. 

“What’s that? Bridget Strand is dead?” he deflated, “President Strand dead and burned.” A low chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat as he leaned closer. 

Sam’s hands jerked as if to punch him, hands stopped by wonderful living restraints at his feet. 

“ _ Ah ah ah _ Sam, no need to be so hasty. I’m just trying to make conversation.” Higgs tsked, pouting behind his mask

The brunet bared his teeth and spat, “I have nothing to say to you.” 

Higgs recoiled, a hand on his chest and making a wounded sound. “And here I thought you were trying to connect us all.” 

“That’s what Amelie wants, isn’t it? The poor girl just isn’t cut out for politics. Too soft you see, with those ideas of connecting everyone and making America stronger.” Higgs casually circled around him, steps predatory and with intent. Sam was stiff but ready to strike, if not for the BT’s holding him back. 

“I’ll find her, don’t worry. I’ll keep her  _ real _ safe.” He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, giving it a pat, hand lingering a little while longer. Sam was tense, dense muscles a rock under hand. He gave his shoulder an appreciative squeeze.

Higgs sighed, round back to face Sam. “Ah, there’s so much you people don’t know.”

“But I’ll spare you the details.” He felt the power welling up inside him, a sick slither of something tossed in his stomach. His hands were swallowed in flakes of tar and dripping chiral. 

“I’d shake your hand, but that’s not really my thing.” And he knew it wasn’t Sam’s thing either. 

“I’ve got something so much better for you though, Sam.” His hands lowered parallel with the tar and his hands curled into claws, tendrils of tar bursting forth and sinking into the void below. He felt them latch onto something, undulating and trying to pull him under. But he was stronger, the powers bestowed upon him by the closest thing to a God to walk the earth giving him that edge. 

He poured his power into the tethers, pulling up what swam below. Tar bubbled and rolled as the BT breached the surface. The rolling feeling in his stomach increased, making him feel nauseous and cold swept under his skin. Higgs shivered as cold set into his bones, taking all the natural heat out of him. This hadn’t happened the first time he attempted this; though the first BT was smaller, about the size of a horse. 

This one though, was easily the size of a first story building. It reminded him of a squid, but the body was twisted with what looked to be a whale. Tentacles hung from its face, oily hands grasping wildly in the air. 

It groaned and writhed on the surface of the tar. Tentacles and hands swept across buildings as they rose. It roared into the dark sky, taking in its first breath of air. Long limbs stretched out, raising its body to full height.

“And Sam? You’re on the menu.” Higgs sneered, tethers in his hands dissipating back into the tar below. Higgs vanished, only to reappear atop one of the buildings away from Sam. Hands raised to heavens, sending off his creation to do his bidding. 

The BT screeched towards them, but paused curiously as it grew near Sam. The tar below seemed to vibrate, pinpricks of the black fluid jumping out of the water. Higgs doubled over, the thick taste of tar and vomit tickling the back of his throat. He forcefully swallowed it back with clenched teeth, hands curled into the brick roof as he looked back Sam and the BT.

Hands steadied the creature, helping it slither along the tar’s surface. Voices erupted out of the creature, too many to make out what it was saying, if it was saying anything. Higgs had to cover his ears, the sound grating and piercing his eardrums. Sam was in a similar state, huddled over but staying out of each of the frantically clawing BTs.

Suddenly all the voices seemed to collect a murmur rumbled through the air. “ _ BridgeOursWantNeedBrightestFirst _ .” A thousand voices coalesced into one unified one, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and his stomach drop. The cool feelings in his bones warmed a fraction as it started to move.

It cooed at the porter, the sound watery and shrill like nails on a chalkboard. “ _ Progenitor. _ ” 

In that moment Higgs realized,eyes wide as it slid towards the porter, that that thing was  _ talking _ to Sam. The face of tendrils seemed to tentatively reach out, grasping Sam and raising him up. Whalesong spilled from it as Sam struggled, possibly attempting to soothe the man. 

Anger welled up in Higgs, this wasn’t what he wanted. His hands clenched at his sides. They were supposed to do HIS bidding, HE was the master here. Why wasn’t it attacking the porter? It should be obsessively trying to swallow the man, to chew him up and crush him down until he was dead. Higgs grew angrier as the oil pit in his stomach warmed the longer Sam was cradled in the Beached Thing’s hands.

The porter managed to wiggle an arm free of forceful yet gentle hands, a vial of murky red liquid in hand. He slammed the vial into the BT’s hands, its hands jerked away as if burned. Red smoke raised from its coated hands. Hands curled into its face, as if trying to wipe off the concoction but ended up smearing more onto itself.

Sam fell to the black viscous liquid and rubble, groaning at the impact. He hissed as he sat up, a hand steadying BB and soothing it. He stumbled to his feet and back a few steps, hand hovering above another ex-grenade. The BT stopped coiling into itself and set it’s eyeless gaze onto Sam. It gurgled and hissed, voices screeching like violins in what had to be anger.

Sam struggled free of the bodies that attempted to cling to him, a new one seeming to emerging in place of the one he shrugged off. He managed to wade to one of the lower building tops, powering against the pull of hands to raise himself onto the roof. The large BT submerged itself, swimming though the black liquid, slamming against the brick building Sam was steadying himself on. Hands squirmed up the side, feeling around for him. 

Another bloody grenade burst upon his body as it got too close to Sam. It screamed in agony; appendages thrashing around, chunks of brick and mortar crumbling to the oil below. 

Higgs watched the battle, as sneer on his face as Sam wounded the BT. Pulling grenade after grenade out of various packs on his person. What concoction could Bridges have pulled out of its ass to wound a BT so? It should have been impossible, no material on earth could have the capacity to damage a creature from another dimension. The tar in his throat rolled and boiled, emulating his summoned BT. 

The Beached Thing met its end in chiral dust and a clear sky. It was so close to grasping Sam, hands had to be an inch away as the last red vial burst on its skin. Its tar and oil body stuttered and stilted as it hardened into chiral crystals, flakes breaking off and floating off in the sky as it struggles closer to the porter. Hands stopping a breath away from Sam and becoming golden. It let out one last desperate wheeze, voices moaning in distress. It quieted and stilled. 

The chiral shell of it began to crack and whine, erupting into dust and wafer. It rose into the sky, defeated. 

Higgs let out a whistle, eyeing the chiral crystals as they floated upwards. The slick feeling in his stomach dissipated along with it, but it left an empty feeling behind. Cold body warmed, but strangely his bones remained ice cold. Higgs rubbed a hand along his clothed belly, drifting to his arms in an attempt to warm them. His gaze flicked back down to Sam, the man slumped on his knees to get his breath back. Fragile had appeared beside the man, umbrella in hand. She reached out but stopped as Sam shied away.

“I suppose I can see what you see in him.” he agreed with her, knowing she had to be watching. He looked to the sky, seeing a few chiral flakes floating here and there. The rainbow that followed the death of the BT surprisingly had blue in its line. His eyebrows raised in consideration with a hum.

“Just wish he was swallowed up. I was excited for the voidout.” 

He vanished, he had more important things to do than sitting around watching this porter make deliveries. As well as questions to ask the blonde woman. 


	2. Misplaced and Inbetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, everything is written with intent so don't @ me if it feels weird lmao.
> 
> we have a discord! come join the UCA! https://discord.gg/X8Fwwr
> 
> Also getting pretty jolly off the kudos, thank you everyone. Thooooo a comment would really make my day... and the next chapter come out faster than in the next week lmao. 
> 
> Can anyone guess whats going on with our sweet little boy?
> 
> if you see any thing wrong or misspelled words, let a girl know!

It all came together once Sam was nearing the planned ending of the game. He was coming upon the dilapidated building of Edge Knot City; having successfully weaved through the blobs of floating BT’s. The things apparently couldn’t be bothered to descend to the ground, preferring to sit and chirp in Sam’s direction. The porter had planned the best route, as expected, making his way through the thinnest thicket of BT’s. Staying silent and far the whole way through. 

Seemed that Higgs’ only reliable minions where the mindless bodies in the tar these days. 

The last BT he had summoned had almost the same exact reaction with Sam as the first. Sickness like oil had also sunk into his stomach yet again; vomit did not threaten to crawl up is throat this time. Now staying as heavy as a rock in his chest like heartburn. The cold that stayed with him from before hadn’t got worse. No, it felt as if warmth had started to seep back into his body. The lion-like creature had begun nearing the porter.

It had tried to get close to Sam, body placid and attempting to be non-threatening, first intent on being gentle with the porter but once the guns came out -which, really guns? How did those Bridges boys even make these?- and a few rounds had sunk into the oily body of the BT, it had gone berserk. 

Its voice a cacophony of shrieks, the word ‘ _ Why _ ’ barely a whisper as it pursued him.

It verily went about getting after him, paws and body so close to caging him in. But that damned woman on his back, preferring to stay on his back while Sam battled the BT, had warned him and supplied him with hematic grenades. She was right to be paranoid after leaving her hovel it seemed. Higgs assumed they were going to be used in the case that the two encountered a Timefall and needed a quick escape. 

The Beached Thing had managed to swallow Sam in the end; the man having run out of grenades and ammunition. He had the foresight to unbuckle his cargo from his back, placing her on one of the man building tops carefully before leading the beast away.

Higgs was beyond ecstatic at that moment; his monster was finally doing his job. It had choked him down, mask closing up as his hand disappeared down his throat. He was seconds away from doing a little dance, but he paused when there was no explosion. No Voidout triggered by Sam interacting with the Beached Thing’s antimatter core. The BT had dropped to its stomach, a million voices buzzing and moaning in what could only be described as a purr.

It stayed hunkered close to the ground for a solid minute before the buzz and purring stopped and an awful wail broke the silence. Like a frightened child, sharp and ear piercing. Its form shivered, tar rippling across its back and mane. It undulated unnaturally and gagged. Sam’s black coated form slid from its mouth and to the black sea below. 

“Fucking gross.” Sam barked at the creature. His glove had been taken off, floating off and sinking into the tar. From his vantage point Higgs could see his blood dripping from the palm of his hand.  _ So that’s how they managed to make the grenades and bullets _ , Higgs thought. He didn’t know how the porter had managed to cut his hand, perhaps on equipment or from a knife he had on his person. 

With a surprising twist, Sam had lunged back at the creature as it seized ahead of him. His bloody hand sinking into its black tar body. His eyes were pinched and his teeth bared at the resounding scream that came from the Beached Thing, but held his hand into it. 

Once again he had saved the day, the BT dispersing into chiral dust and the sky opening up to a sunny sky. Higgs was left colder than before and a stomach filled with more oil. 

He had gone to Amelie after that day, but she had been deflective. She wouldn’t tell him outright why she was so invested in keeping this facade up with Sam, nor would she talk about why the BTs were after him like hungry dogs. He wondered if she even know, surely not even a god could know everything. But it would be in her character to not let everything out before they needed to be. 

He got his glimpse soon enough however. 

The giant form of Amelie Strand stood behind them, towering in all its otherworldly glory. She truly was a sight to behold, human body encased in her true visage of tar and chiral. Higgs knew he deserved to see her like this, he was different from the rest, blessed by a God herself. He was worthy and all his painful planning, all the waiting and all the games Amelie demanded he play with the world was finally coming to fruition. 

Tar curled around Higgs feet, rolling in waves as he backed up. He stared down Sam, a bared teeth grin on his face.

“Even if you beat me, Sam Bridges,” he gestured to Amelie, who hung limp in chiral, “you can’t save her.”

Higgs’ hands spread wide, tar following his motions. “Because all of this? This is a done deal.”

He placed the golden mask back onto his face and breathed in the uniquely alien yet familiar scent of chiralium. He appeared next to the heart of the BT, hovering close enough that he could feel the rolls of tar, moving as if truly alive. “This is the endgame, Sam.” 

Tethers of black oil slowly curled from behind him, caressing his body and beginning to drag him back into Amelie’s body. The cold that he had gotten used to in his days had grown an edge, from the cool of early winter to the stab of arctic winter. Void liquid curled around his cheeks, his nose and forced itself into his mouth. Sliding down into his belly where it hung heavy. 

It made him feel like he was dying, or dead already. Eating him alive body and soul from the inside out. He felt something stab into the middle of his abdomen, barbs anchoring it into his flesh. His flesh like ice and molten lava at the same time, burning like a sun as it reached his head. Higgs curled into himself as his brain was set aflame, hands coming up to scrub and tear at the tar that was so eager to become him. 

All at once the pain stopped, and with it a sense of clarity and something alien. He wasn’t alone in his head anymore, something otherworldly nudged against his consciousness. A thousand things bubbling up inside him, voices crying out and  _ feeling.  _ Slowly his body uncurled, cradled in the black body around him. The liquid pushed him out, breaching into open air as chiral came to being and hardened around him. 

Clarity that had been hazy at best before sharpened as it narrowed on a tiny speck ahead of him.  _ Sam Porter Bridges, our Bridge _ . 

The man was like a miniature sun, burning into his retinas from all the way over there. He felt the warmth too, like the warm blankets his mother used to pull out of the dryer when he was very young. Feelings that weren’t his waved and jerked inside him, _ OursWantNeedConsumeHold. _

He understood now why the BTs, why Amelie wanted him so terribly. He didn’t know if it was the foreign feelings or his own, but he  _ wanted _ him too. 

“ _ Sammy boy _ ,” he sang to the porter with a watery laugh, a coo managing to escape him. Words and feelings wanted to be heard too, trying to wrestle its way out of his mouth but he swallowed them back. HE was in control here. 

The gargantuan body around him moved as his did, emulating him. Malleable stumps raised as his arms did, tendrils of coiled oil and chiral hands extended out from the wrists. He reached for him with alien hands, they moved slow like a gentle river. He wanted them to thrust, to lunge and slam into the man. For all the bullshit Sam and put him through this past month. A snarl broke out of his mouth, frustrated with conflicted emotions; both his own and whatever was backpacking in his mind. 

He wrestled with the want of just cradling Sam Bridges, and the desire to force him into his own desires. The tar body moved with those waves, slamming into the ground as Sam dodged and drifting to him like a lazy leaf in the wind. 

It scrambled his thoughts, he tried focusing on what HE wanted, so much so that he didn’t notice the firing of a rocket near his person. Amelies body roared in pain, pain that seemed to vibrate into him as well, tentacles becoming stiff and stabbing into the ground with sharp points. He screamed along with it, pain radiating in his shoulder. 

Red stained the area of impact, revolving into the ropes of moving tar that acted as flesh. Higgs felt himself be pulled back under, faintly feeling the cold of the black liquid encase his face. His body surfaced on the shoulder of the creatures around him, chiralium raised like hackles around him.

“ _ We _ …” Higgs huffed, tensed in pain, “aren’t done yet.” He growled out. Force all the emotions and feelings to the back of his mind, he urged his large body to get closer to Sam. Aggression pushing him through the agony of more bullets impacting his body, blood washed across his face. His tongue stuck out to lap at the liquid, enjoying the recoil of foreign feelings in his head. 

Hoof-like feet crashed into the slick road beneath them, almost crushing Sam underfoot. The brunet had managed to get out of the way, escaping both the tar and him atop a car. Another rocket slammed into the golden hands that made up the BT’s face, toxic fluid entering the gaping maw between. Higgs felt it as if someone had poured bleach into his own mouth. Worming its way down through his chest and belly, eating him up. 

“ _ SAAAM _ !” He bellowed, face a wash of fury and agony. His body refused to move as fast as he wanted, and his head felt like it was going to bust from all the screaming. Fingers trembled and his body shivered as it slowed.

“Move, you fucking thing!” He summoned every bit of power he had to urge his body forward, but it was worthless. Tar hardened and Amelie’s body collapsed onto its knees, wrist stabilizing its massive weight. It collapsed back, body seizing and thrashing as chiralium replaced tar. 

Higgs was pushed out of her body, voices and feelings vanishing as he landed on the pavement. His body felt strangely empty, like something was missing inside of him. 

His stomach rolled and he raised him up to his hands and knees in time for a flood of oil, gold and hard black things to rush out of his mouth. His throat burned, something larger and hot forcing its way out of his mouth. He gagged and choked, tears burning his eyes and his jaw was forced open. 

Eyes scrunched in pain and he felt the soft yet hard thing falling out of his mouth. The liquid plop of wet easing out of him and falling to the ground. He panted, spitting the remaining gunk out of his mouth. His gaze dropped to the concrete below, heart going cold at the sight of it. 

Red and black coated meat rested, steaming in the frigid air. A human organ, a lung. _ It couldn’t be mine, I’m breathing fine _ , Higgs thought frantically. He stood up on shaky feet, arm steadying himself on the side of a car. He shook his head, he still had a role to play here. He swallowed back everything, rational thinking coming back into his brain. 

He slapped his face, hands sliding up to rub his eyes. The black khol around his eyes smudging with each pass. He was fine, nothing to worry about while there was bigger fish to fry. Though the misty haze he saw Amelie setting herself up, appearing just as the fog cleared. Sam looked worried, stumbling to try and reach her. But skidded to a stop when Higgs wrapped a hand around her chest. Fingers dug meanly into her ribs, a black slicked mouth brushing across her shoulder. Tar and saliva stuck to her skin and clothes, marring the red material of her dress.

He cleared his throat and smirked. “She’s fine, Sam.” His voice was rough from the stretch earlier, each vibration stabbing into his throat. 

Oil still boiled in his throat, “extinction’s on hold for now.” 

Arms shook with new strain as he hefted the blonde woman onto her shoulders, cold feeling digging deeper at the contact of her skin. 

Sam glared, baby blues scrunching up as he demanded he ‘let her go’. Such a foolish, blind man. His muscles tensed and lunged towards them, but Higgs gun stopped him from getting closer. Bullets drawing a line in the tar, and almost stopped when the BB willed the ordradek to stop them. 

Bullets cracked the thick glass of the Bridge Baby’s tank, Sam curling to protect it. As if the glass could be penetrated, it was made to withstand the force of a high level BT.

Higgs sneered, angry burning in that empty place inside of him, “all that for a repatriate.” He watched the porter bleed for a moment, taking pleasure in the pain caused the man. He didn’t linger, the tar in his belly boiling the longer he stayed. 

\--------------

Amelie took the two of them back to her beach, Higgs set the woman down on one of the many rocks that littered the sands. She was silent as she stared out to the sea, eyes lingering on the visage of Earth. She looked troubled, mouth scrunched up and brows furrowed. 

Higgs spit into the sea, watching the black stained saliva disappear into the murky sea. The bodies of fish and crabs flowed with the water, hints of them surfacing. It seemed a new one appeared every second.

“It’s the effect of summoning Beached Things.” Amelie mumbled to him. He almost missed it over the roar of the sea. 

“So you’re telling me this shit’ll happen each time?” Higgs spat at her, still feeling the tar roll in his stomach like a wave. 

“Your body acts as a sort of conduit when you use the mask. A bridge between you and the amalgamation of souls that makes up those ‘boss BTs’. They feed off your desires and in turn execute them for you. But the price you pay is feeling the backlash of that connection.” 

She eyed him and hummed, in that sort of way she does when she’s keeping things from people. Higgs had known her long enough to know when she wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem come the end of the world.” Amelie jokes, a chuckle leaving her lips as she gazed back into her sea. Ribbons of oil slicked flesh undulated and curled below the waves, bobbing in the water. 

Higgs didn’t laugh. “Will it go away? I don’t want to spend the rest of my days feeling like I’ve got the worst hangover ever.” 

The ‘ _ nor do I want to throw up more mysterious organs’ _ was left unspoken.

Amelie watched as he settled on the sand, hands curling around his BB pod to rest on his stomach. The doll in the tank clinking against the glass. His nose curled at the taste of brine in his throat. 

“It should. The tar will remain but it should stop bothering you given enough time.” She consoled. “By the time Sam makes it back to Capital Knot City at least.” 

Higgs groaned, “Great..” he sang sarcastically. 

“There is plenty left to do before then, maybe it’ll take your mind off of it.” She offered. Time had no meaning on the Beach, what could be 100 years could be only the blink of an eye in the waking world. 

“I’ll get to it in the morning, I’m going to get the taste of sea-ass out of my mouth and take a nice shower.” Higgs heaved himself up and with a salute to Amelie, left to return to the human world. As he left, we was bogged with the feeling of being unsated and restless. Discontent swaying in his body, and he couldn't help but feel empty.


End file.
